


Их в лодке существует двое

by KARREGAN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Immortality, Mysticism, Philosophy, Songfic, Бессмертие, Сверхразумы, Философия, детектив, мистика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARREGAN/pseuds/KARREGAN
Summary: Казалось бы, они, всемогущие существа, не должны ничего боятся, но они боялись свою молчаливую спутницу.
Kudos: 2





	Их в лодке существует двое

**Author's Note:**

> Эта же работа на других платформах:  
> [Фикбук;](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7856754)  
> [Фанфикус;](https://fanficus.com/post/5f79ad2d72fc6f00174ce0d8)
> 
> Написано под песню: STED.D — Лимб.

Их в лодке двое.

В деревянной лодке, потрёпанной временем, что размером с небольшой катер, на одной стороне стоит девушка. Иссиня-чёрные волосы покрыты белыми пятнышками, мириадами маленьких звёзд. Лёгкая накидка спускается по костлявым плечам и струиться вниз, складываясь сзади красивыми тёмными волнами, словно бушующий под раскаты грома океан. Чёрное платье с пышной юбкой обшито такими же чёрными кружевами, а болезненно бледная кожа обтягивает выпирающие кости, которые вот-вот порвут её.

Пухлые губы обведены багровой помадой, выделяясь среди чёрного цвета. Выделяясь, в принципе, также, как и два ярко-красных глаза, пронизывающие душу насквозь. Это и есть тот самый взгляд, от которого убегают в ужасе. Пытаются укрыться, спрятаться как можно дальше, умоляя о несуществующей, в этом случае, пощаде. Острые линии скул идеально сочетаются с прямым, чуть вздёрнутым носом. Она смотрит со злобой и неприкрытой ненавистью.

Напротив неё на другом краю лодки тоже сидит девушка. Белые волосы как будто благословлены самим солнцем. На её плечах покоится небольшая светлая кофта, пока рукава безвольно свисают вниз. Белое длинное платье выглядит довольно просто, но красиво. Её стройная фигура — эталон женской красоты.

Тонкие губы приподняты в уголках, а голубые, как будто небо, глаза смотрят по-доброму. Округлое личико и мягкие черты придают её ещё большую нежность, в то время когда молочная кожа непременно ассоциируется с невинностью и чистотой. Лишь на щеках есть лёгкий, почти невидный румянец.

А между ними на лавочке сидит третья. Её пепельно-снежные волосы плавно спускаются по плечам и завиваются на концах. Ровная, словно струна, с выпирающими, как сломанные крылья, лопатками, спина облечена в корсет. Поверх одето платье, сшитое как будто из двух разных частей: левая сторона — это простое белое платье до колен, а правая — чёрное пышное шнурованное платье с удлиняющим подолом в бок. Оно неумело и равно сшито посредине красными толстыми нитками.

Кожа девушки серого цвета, словно та состоит из сигаретного пепла. Её ключицы, казалось, подведены чёрной сажей, хотя на них всего лишь падает тень. Утончённое лицо с бледными безжизненными губами. На правой стороне чёрная, как бездна, буквально отсутствующая глазница, обведённая по контору теми же красными нитками. Левый глаз — это лишь белок вместе со стеклянным на тон темнее, чем просто белый зрачком.

Две девушки по краям ненавидят друг друга, каждый раз желают сорваться с места и уничтожить соперницу, но их тела прикованы к этим местам. Они навсегда замерли каменными изваяниями, не имея возможности двигаться. Они могут лишь говорить и прожигать такими разными, хотя, по сути, одинаковыми взглядами друг друга.

Третья девушка никогда не говорит. На её лице никогда не меняется безразличное выражение, сколько они себя помнят. Её глаза, сводящие с ума, слепы. Она не может видеть. Возможно, она и говорить не может, но этого девушки наверняка не знают. Хотя и они провели здесь достаточно времени, чтобы просто это забыть.

Вечность.

Девушки с самого начала стояли тут. В лодке, которая также, как и они, замерла посреди большого озера. Озеро всегда было покрыто слоем тумана и лишь вдали, далеко за серым дымом, можно было увидеть очертания елей болотного цвета. Они всегда стояли здесь. Стояли и _наблюдали._ Они видели многое, из-за чего, собственно, и велись все споры, и лишь их странная спутница всегда молчала. Возможно, и она _видела,_ но умалчивала об этом.

Но, как бы там не было, все три они были бессмертны. Это место стало их проклятьем и им никогда не выбраться. У них уже давно не было реальных чувств. Точнее, вечность. Всё остальное лишь эффект, вызванный чем-то. И единственное, что было у них в душе, это чувство справедливости и страх.

Казалось бы, они всемогущие существа, не должны ничего боятся, но они боялись свою молчаливую спутницу.

Их в лодке существует лишь двое.

_Но, в конечном счёте, их всегда трое._


End file.
